polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Weimar Republicball
: Weimarer Republikkugel |founded = November 9, 1918 |onlypredecessor = German Empireball |predicon = German Empire |onlysuccessor = Nazi Germanyball |nexticon = Nazi |successor = Nazi Germanyball |ended = 24 March 1933 (Age:14) |image = Germany.png |caption = WEIMAR REPUBLIC STRONK!!!! |government = Semi-Presidential Representative Federal Republic (1919-1930) Authoritarian republic (1930-1933) |personality = weak, sad |language = German Polish Russian |type = Germanic |capital = Berlin |affiliation = League of Nationsball |religion = Christianity Judaism |friends = Friendly neighbor Economy savior Uneasy frenemy Polen(mostly) |enemies = That one who thinks he is better than everyone Foreign occupier Other foreign occupier He split mich(sometimes) Communist scum |likes = Democracy, Ebert, Scheidemann, Charlsten |hates = Communism Fascism Inflation |predecessor = German Empireball |intospace = No |bork = wörk wörk, REMOVE HITLER REMOVE HITLER |status = He contracted cancer and went completely crazy |notes = anyway I was older than Naziball }}The Wiener (aka }} Germanyball in 1919-33), officially just German Reichball, was a historical countryball. He was actually just German Empireball in a republic form, as "Weimar Republic" was never officialy a state, but a name designated after the country adopted its constitution in Weimar. Weimarball always listened to any order that }} USAball, }} UKball, and }} Franceball gave, no matter how harmful it is towards his own interests, meaning that he was of western puppet state. He also had the same appearance as modern }} Germanyball, but had more territory. History The Troubles (1918-1923) Weimar Republicball was born on the 9th of November 1918, when his father German Empireball fled, and died soon afterwards on the 11th. He was forced to sign the Treaty of Versailles by }} UKball, Franceball and }} USAball, who demanded he paid 6.6 billion German Marks to the Western Allies as reparations for the war his father started. He was very divided about these unfair conditions, which also included things like loss of clay (Polish Corridor, North Schleswig, & Alsace-Lorraine) and disarmament. In 1919 he had the first in a series of breakdowns, followed by another in 1920, and yet another in 1923, from his inner Nazi, which would later take over }} Germanyball's personality completely. In 1921, Weimar Republicball signed the London Agreement on reparations, but in 1923, the reparations were late when }} Germanyball asked for an extension due to the hyperinflation he was experiencing. }} Franceball and }} Belgiumball refused to believe him and occupied his Ruhr clay. In response, }} Germanyball went on strike, but }} USAball stepped in to resolve matters. By now }} Germanyball was hated by his family, who had branded him 'The November Criminal', and thought that he had stabbed them in the back by signing the Treaty of Versailles. He even tried to unify with }} Austriaball in 1920, but this failed. Recovery (1923-1929) In 1924, }} USAball implemented the Dawes Plan, which loaned money to Weimar Republicball to repay his debts and also helped him found a new currency, the Rentenmark. In 1925, }} Germanyball signed the Locarno treaties to promote disarmament and also accept blame for the Great War. The following year he was invited to join the League of Nations, and in 1928 he signed the Kellogg-Briand Pact, for disarmament. Things were going well for Weimar Republicball, who was back on his feet again after the Young Plan loan extension from }} USAball in 1929, but in October that year, }}USAball's economy crashed because everyone thought that America could save himself, and his banks defaulted on their loans to Weimar Republicball, forcing him to repay his debts immediately. This almost caused him to go bankrupt, and he became unemployed and lived in poverty. Becoming }} Nazi Germanyball (1929-1933) By 1932, }} Germanyball was tired of living in poverty and squalor, and due to poor health conditions he started to develop cancer, such as }} Nazism and }} Fascism. He followed }} Italyball's 1922 example and a cancer cell called Adolf Hitler turned him in fascist in March 1933. The part of his mind that had attempted to take over him in 1923 now succeeded, and by December 1933 Weimar Republicball had become }} Nazi Germanyball. He started oppressing }}Jewcubes and }} Gypsyball, and also harassing his neighbours, leading to the Second World War a few years later. Relationships * }} USAball - Creditor. Helped me get out of debt, but also partially responsible for dragging me into ein Depression in 1929-32. Atleast he was not harsh on me like France but he did make a song about my river and never credited me * }} UKball - Former enemy, who forced me to sign the Treaty of Versailles at the 1919 Paris Peace Conference, and also to disarm which is what gays do.Too harsh but not as harsh as France. * }} Franceball - Enemy and oppressor. Occupied Ruhr clay in 1923, and forced the huge payment of reparations, treated me like scheiße and killed 130 of my people. Gib Saarland and Alsace-Lorraine! OR I WILL ANSCHLUSS YOU * }} Belgiumball - Helped }} Franceball occupy Ruhr clay. Gib Eupen-Malmedy! OR I WILL DO THE SAME AS FRANCE * }} Polandball - Stupid fool who asked for Polish Corridor clay for sea access. Will into regrettings! HÖHÖHÖHÖ But he saved mich from communism and did everything to beat up Soviet Unionball so I kinda like him * }} Italyball - Fascist countryball. Germanyball started looking up to him in the early 1930s. * }} Sovietball - Filthy communist! * }} Austriaball - Best friends! (until anschluss). * }} Switzerlandball - Signed Locarno with me. * }} Denmarkball- Gib North Schleswig-Holstein! BECAUSE YOU SURRENDER IN 6 HOURS, ALL COUNTRIES FOUGHT BUT YOU WERE SO WEAK AND PATHETIC THAT YOU SURRENDERED IN 6 HOURS, EVEN THAT IS MORE FUNNY THAN FRANCE, HÖHÖHÖHÖHÖHÖHÖHÖ * }} Naziball - You litle pile of sh... remember 1923!!! NEVER FORGET! Gallery Work Work.png LF7vzqi.png File:Weimar republikball.png 's2chH6I.png 'wwkvya7.png Long-History-of-Germany.png How to draw Draw Weimar Republicball is simple: # Divide the basic circle shape into three horizontal stripes # Color them of black, red and gold # Draw a golden shield with the black German eagle # Draw the eyes and you've finished. zh:魏瑪共和國球 Category:Historical Countryballs Category:Germanyball Category:Germanic Category:Europe Category:Polandball Category:Russiaball Category:Belgiumball Category:Netherlandsball Category:Polish Speaking Countryball Category:Red Yellow Black Category:German Speaking Countryball Category:Russian Speaking Countryball Category:Poor Category:West Europe Category:East Europe Category:Central Europe Category:Sorbian Speaking Countryball